Known multi-tasking technology increases the ease at which a user may transition from one application to another. For example, a traditional personal computing device may allow a user to interact with two applications via two respective display panels, which the computing device presents at the same time. However, multi-tasking technology also increases the overall complexity of information that is presented to the user at any one time. This complexity can potentially overwhelm a user, negatively affecting his or her user experience. A user, for instance, may have difficulty understanding how to navigate among presentable items.